A variety of fetal cell types--platelets, trophoblasts, erythrocytes and leucocytes--cross the placenta and circulate transiently within maternal blood (Schroder, J., J. Med. Genet. 12:230-242 (1975); Douglas G. W. et al., Am. J. Obstet. Gynec., 78:960-973 (1959)). There have been numerous reports of efforts to separate fetal cells from maternal cells present in maternal blood, but none has been successful in isolating cells subsequently shown to contain fetal DNA. Distinguishing fetal cells from maternal cells has not been successful for several reasons, including the small number of fetal cells in a maternal blood sample and the fact that morphological differences are slight (e.g., trophoblasts are the only fetal cells which can be distinguished from maternal cells by morphology alone).
Others report screening the peripheral blood of pregnant women for cells of fetal origin. Fetal identification relied on the presence of a single cytogenetic marker, the Y chromosome. Lymphocytes with a putative "XY" karyotype were found in the maternal circulation as early as 14 weeks gestation (Walknowska, J., et al., The Lancet, 1119-1122 (1979)).
The availability of flow cytometry has led many to suggest that fetal cells could be obtained through the use of a flow cytometer and that such cells could be exploited for prenatal genetic diagnosis. However, although cells sorted in this manner have been said to be of fetal origin, based on analysis of cell surface antigens, morphology, or cytogenetic criteria, there has not been confirmation that the cells contain fetal DNA. A method by which fetal DNA could be obtained from maternal blood during pregnancy would be valuable, particularly if it made it possible to carry out prenatal diagnosis by a noninvasive technique.